Several bathtub chairs, stools and seats have been developed and some patented, all purporting to aid invalids and others to occupy a bathtub for sponge baths or shower baths in the sitting position. A foldable seat supported solely by the front side and rim of the bathtub is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,142,263, this foldable seat having minimal stabilizing means. A more stable construction is disclosed in Pat. No. 2,815,513 which does have a multiple wall attachment means for a frame encompassing the top of a bathtub and a seat disposed over the outside rim of the bathtub. Several other designs show seats which can simply be placed in the bathtub.
There exists a need, however, for a bathtub seat which invalids and elderly persons may use with confidence in the stability of attachment to assist such persons in getting into and out of the bathtub safely while still permitting the intentional removal of the chair from the bathtub when desired.